Meant For You
by victoriafan882003
Summary: Victoria falls in love....Victoria/Jericho,Molly/Christian


Title:Meant For You  
Author:Sarah

E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:I own none of the WWE superstars mentioned in this story

Pairings:Victoria/Jericho,Molly/Christian

Rating:PG-13 (may change later)

Summary:set around 10/21/02 when Victoria tags with Jericho and Christian.Victoria is a heel but no psycho,Molly is a heel but not the pure and innocent virgin thing,Jericho and Christian are heels but not complete assholes(well,sometimes)and Jericho's beard does not go down to he knees(does that bug anyone else?).His beard is the way it used to be.lol,sorry just had to put that in there!

*************************************************************************************

"Victoria,huh?" Christian asked his tag team partner as he laced up his boots. "This should be interesting." 

Chris Jericho narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?Interesting how?"

"You like her," Christian smirked as his friend glared at him. "I am soooo right!Don't even try to deny it.Ever since she came to Raw,you've wanted her.Too bad you don't have the balls to actually go up and talk to her." 

"What about you and Molly?It took you forever to ask her out," Jericho retorted. "Besides, *I* am the King of the World.The first ever Undisputed Champion.I'm larger than life." He grinned pompusly.

Christian simply rolled his eyes.He was used to Jericho's arrogance. "First of all,Junior," he replied using Jericho's nickname for people, "Molly and I are completely different.Second of all-"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa.Back up a second,Junior." Jericho butted in. "How are you two different?"

"Ahem.Am I interrupting something?" Molly Holly cleared her throat from the doorway.

"I sincerely hope so," Jericho muttered as Molly came in and kissed Christian. "Will you two get a room?Please?"

"Look!There's Terri interviewing Victoria." Molly placed herself on her boyfriend's lap as Jericho turned up the sound on the monitor.

"Trish told me that we would make it to the WWE together.But then that bitch turned her back on me!" Victoria declared angrily into the microphone.She took a menacing step towards Terri.

Jericho fought to keep the smirk of his face.She was definitely fiesty.He liked that.The fact that she was hot didn't hurt either.He hated to admit it but Christian was right.He did like Victoria.He wouldn't exactly call it a crush but there was still something there.He watched all of her matches and was very impressed.She was a hell of a wrestler.Certainly better than Trish Stratus.Jericho watched as Victoria continued her rant about Trish.He frowned when Goldust and Booker T interrupted.What in the hell were they doing?

"What the hell?That freak!" Jericho exclaimed as Goldust started playing with some of Victoria's black hair and then actually smelled her hair.He scowled when Goldust smacked Victoria butt as he left. "What in the hell?"

"God,what a couple of weirdos." Molly said then hopped up. "I'm going to go find Victoria and bring her back here.The three of you haven't been properly introduced yet have you?" Without waiting for an answer Molly was gone.

Chrisitan nudged Jericho. "Now's your chance to talk to her.Then maybe you'll get some and then you won't be so cranky." 

"Will you please give it a rest?I am Chris Jericho.I do not have a crush,I am not afraid to talk to her,and I could easily 'get some' if I wanted to,thank you very much!There are plenty of female Jerichoholics that would love to get a dose of Vitamin C!" 

Christian laughed. "Ha!You wish." He knew that sounded lame but couldn't come up with anything else but it didn't matter because just then,Molly came back with Victoria in tow.

"Guys," Molly said as she gestured toward the raven-haired diva, "this is Victoria.Victoria this is Chris Jericho and Christian.The WWE Tag Team Champions." She smiled proudly at her boyfriend.

Victoria nodded at each one of them. "Nice to meet you." She noticed Jericho staring at her. "Is there a problem?" 

"What?" Jericho asked as he tore his eyes away from her body. "No.There's no problem." He could've sworn he felt himself blushing. 'No way,' he thought, 'Chris Jericho does *not* blush!'

An uncomfortable silence followed.Finally,Christian broke it. "So,Victoria,are you ready for our match?" Obviously,Jericho wasn't going to try and make conversation so it was up to him and Molly.

"Oh,I'm ready," Victoria said.She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "I'm ready get my hands on that slut Trish Stratus." 

After the match….

Victoria,Christian and Jericho happily made their way to the Tag Team Champion's locker room.They had just defeated Trish Stratus,Booker T and Goldust.Victoria was a bit upset that she hadn't gotten much interaction with Trish but she'd still had the pleasure of seeing the blonde woman tap out to the Walls of Jericho. 

"I can't believe that freak stuck his tounge down my throat!" Victoria exclaimed. "I need some Scope or something that was sick." 

Molly laughed. "I feel sorry for you.Being kissed by Goldust." She made a face. "Yuck." 

Jericho was fuming as he made his way to the showers.He was a little ticked off that Goldust had kissed Victoria but he didn't know why.He knew that Goldust had only done it to get under her skin but he still didn't like it.In fact,he kind of wished that it was *him* that had kissed Victoria instead.

*************************************************************************************

AN-Yep,I'm starting another fic.I know this chapter was really short but I just needed to introduce the story.Believe me,the other chapters will be longer!Review and let me know what you think!

Sarah


End file.
